Automotive sheet metal products, such as body and closure panels, may be formed from metal alloy sheet material at ambient temperature by stamping the metal alloy sheet material into complex shapes. Stamping generally includes gripping the metal alloy sheet material within a stamping tool while a punch forms the metal alloy sheet material according to a shape of a complementary die. Resulting sheet metal products suitable for automotive applications are free from tears and/or metal splitting.